The queen and the soldier
by Genesic Burstmaster
Summary: Humanformers Universe A queen is dethroned by her own king and her child is stolen from her. Will she find help in the heart of a soldier or will she remain in sorrow?
1. The new choice

It was a starry summer night. A young man around the age of 19 was laying down in the beach, singing softly while listening to the sounds of the waves of the sea as he had his eyes closed. "Το my ships I set fire. To my ships I set fire, I set them on fire. I'm not going anywhere." A pair of golden eyes were watching him from the shadows, the owner of the eyes smiling slightly. "Before your knees am I crying. Don't let me, I tell you, I tell you. Leave you ever again." The figure smiled as they heard the words, a tear rolling down their cheek. "Even if you've never offered me a caress I shall always come back here." The young man sang, his eyes opening slightly to look at the beautiful sky. "Due to obstinacy and madness I will live in this country. Till I find water because I belong here." The figure's eyes softened. " The terrace boys, are your only hope- only hope. The morning sky." The figure's lips formed a whimper slowly. "Oh my crucified love, in your eyes I saw, oh I saw. The resurrection's light." the young man with the blonde hair inhaled shakily. "Even if you've never offered me a caress I shall always come back here." The figure slowly went to move towards the young man but hesitated. "Due to obstinacy and madness I will live in this country. Till I find water because I belong here." A woman's leg came out from the shadows. "Who happens to see you, just at a glance, undressed of your mourning black cloak... It will be you, a naked goddess, their sin and their punishment, like a vision, for a whole life." The figure revealed to be a beautiful woman as she took off running towards the young man. "Even if you've never offered me a caress I shall always come back here." The man kept singing, not noticing the woman. "Due to obstinacy and madness I will live in this country. Till I find water because I belong here." The woman got on her knees and hugged the younger man with tears in her eyes, making the man look at her in surprise.

"I-I'm so s-sorry Burst!" She sobbed, the man, Burstmaster, hesitately hugging her back.

"Y-You were r-right." Burst sighed and held her close.

"I-It's alright Gypsy." He rubbed her back, making her purr in between her sobbing.

"H-He loves w-war m-more than me!"She cried, making Burstmaster sigh again. "A-And I-I was s-so blind t-to see th-that I a-actually l-love you. I-I thought that h-he was p-perfect."She hid her face against him. Burstmaster held Gypsy close and let her let out her feelings, a few tears running down his cheeks as he watched her. Gypsy looked up at him slowly before looking away. "I-I don't know h-how I c-can even look to you a-and not be a-ashamed." She looked away only for Burst to make her look at him. "Gypsy. It is not your fault. You followed what you thought it was right. I will not judge you about your choices. Remember that." He said softly. Gypsy shut her eyes tightly, whimpering. "I-It's not only that. H-He took my child." Burst looked at her in surprise before his eyes narrowed towards the Decepticons' hideout. "We'll get Kayron back. I promise." He looked at her and Gypsy kissed him, making his eyes go wide in surprise before closing as he kissed back. "Th-Thank you Burst..." Gypsy whispered and leaned her head against his chest. Burstmaster sighed and relaxed, rubbing Gypsy's back to comfort her, making her purr slightly. "B-Burst?"  
"Yes?" The younger man opened his eyes to look at the queen of the Decepticons.  
"I-I love you." She said softly, making the other smile a little. Then Burst leaned close to kiss her but she hid her face against his neck, trying to find comfort. Burst wrapped his arms around her once again and held her close to his heart, the soothing sound of his heartbeat relaxing the queen of the Decepticon army. "I-I don't want to be his queen a-anymore." Gypsy sighed a bit. "I want to be yours." She looked up at him, making Burst sigh.

"Gypsy, I am just a soldier... I can't make you a queen." He looked down and Gypsy kissed his cheek.

"Yes you can. I'll be your queen and you'll be my king." She hugged him tightly, making Burst smile a tiny bit. Then she nuzzled him and curled close to him in his lap, making him purr a bit. Gypsy smiled a bit at his reaction and curled her hands into fists against Bursts back, not letting go. "I don't want to let go. P-Please don't let me go." She whimpered.

"I won't. I promise." He exhaled heavily and close his eyes as he hugged her tightly. "After all... I am not Megatron." He smiled weakly, making Gypsy smile back a bit.

"And I am happy of that." She nodded, her eyes shining a bit from happiness but Burstmaster could see that in them there was sorrow. And he'd turn this sorrow into happiness as soon as he would get Gypsy's child, Kayron, back. He rubbed her back as he knew that she enjoyed it and let her fall asleep in his arms which Gypsy did after some time. Burst smiled and picked her up bridal style before walking in his house which was near the beach and putting her down on his bed, kissing her forehead. "I will get Kayron back. I promise." He said softly and covered Gypsy with a blanket. Gypsy smiled and curled up under the blanket, purring. Burstmaster smiled before walking to a room near his own and his left hand transformed into a robotic one. Then he pressed it against a scanner. "Megatron took something from both of us." He murmured. "I might not be able to take back what belongs to me." The door opened to reveal a whole weapons storage. "But I will take back what is yours." He glanced at Gypsy before grabbing a templar sword, a pair of Lightning Hawk Magnums and an M3 Shotgun. He put the sword and the shotgun on his back and the magnums in pockets on his hips. Then he wrote down at letter just in case Gypsy woke up and put a key on it before walking to the door and opening it, walking outside and locking it. Then he looked towards the mountain in which Megatron's hideout was. "I am coming for you." He growled before taking off towards the Decepticon hideout, his body revealing his robotic armor.


	2. Still alive

Burstmaster ran to the Decepticon hideout. As soon as the guards noticed him they grabbed their weapons, melee and ranged to kill the intruder. As soon as he got into the optimal range of their guns they started firing while the ones with the melee weapons simply waited. The human turned cyborg simply ran towards them and dodged the bullets by barrel rolling or jumping over them. Burstmaster pulled out his templar sword. Its handle was dark black, made from pure iron and had some rings of gold that decorated it. The main body of the sword had some tribal designs on it made out of silver and gold. Lastly, the blade was made out of silver and had dragons encraved on it. Burst jumped in the air and blocked the shots with the sword before landing by slicing one of the gunners in half as his sword went from his left shoulder to his right side. He then started running to the others, putting his sword away and pulling his pistols out, jumping in the air and releasing a repeated barrage of shots towards the thugs, making them fall down in pain or dead. Some of the guards that had melee weapons went to back away before taking off to the young man but Burstmaster simply slapped them away with his guns or threw them away. Then he pulled out his shotgun and shot them, not caring if his shots would kill them.

"This was for my brethren." Burst spat before walking to the hideout's doors and forcing them open.

The young man's eyes narrowed as he walked in the darkness of the hideout, scanning the area around. He knew that the 'Cons were on him but he did not care as he slowly made his way to the barracks. The only thing that made him feel nervous is that he didn't see or meet any 'Con as he walked through the dark halls of the once glorious Decepticon Warship Nemesis that now was nothing but a hideout to the Decepticons. As soon as he reached the barracks he slipped in the shadows and creeped along them, making his way towards the Decepticon warlord's room. Though he did not expect what he found there. There stood Morgan, also know as Megatron, the leader of the Decepticons. Burstmaster was not surprised by that but rather that Gypsy was right beside him, smirking. Burstmaster's eyes widened in both surprise and disbelief. "It seems that you fell in our trap doesn't it?" Morgan smirked, his cannon attacked on his armor. Burstmaster narrowed his eyes on Morgan before looking at Gypsy. "Why...?" His voice came out weakly and Gypsy just laughed and shook her head. "You thought that I'd fall for a soldier like you when I can be with the king?" Her words struck Burst like the main cannon of the Dauntless, his team's starship. His eyes started tearing up before he took off towards both of them with a snarl. Morgan smirked and simply shot Burstmaster directly on the chest, the shot penetrating his armor with ease and coming out from his back. Burstmaster gasped and his eyes widened before falling on the ground, his eyes locked on Gypsy's. "Why...?" He asked once again weakly. Then Gypsy's body started shifting before revealing to be the man known as Shapeshift. "You fell in our trap so easily." He smirked.

"As long as Gypsy exists we will always have the upper hand over you... Brendan." Morgan smirked. Burstmaster, or also now know as Brendan, growled, his eyes turning golden. "How... Dare you!?" He snapped and grabbed his pistol before shooting Shapeshift directly on the head, making Morgan gasp in surprise and shoot Brendan's hand but Brendan rolled out of the way and shot Morgan's cannon, making it malfuction. Holding his chest, Brendan got up and headbutted Morgan before hurrying his way in the room. He heard someone sobbing and limped to the sobbing. His eyes softened when he saw a small bundle of cloths and inside it a small child around the age of two. He gently cuddled the child close and limped his way out through the air conditioning vent that existed in the room. As soon as he made sure that he was right above the exit, he kicked the vent open before stumbling out of the hideout and towards the beach.

Meanwhile, Gypsy was sitting at the beach and was staring at the now starry sky. The time had passed so fast. She was worried that she'd never see Burstmaster again. Tears slowly ran down her cheeks as such thoughts went through her mind. She slowly removed her clothes and walked to the sea before slowly getting in the water and closing her eyes. "I never knew that my girl is also a mermaid." As soon as Gypsy heard that, she opened her eyes and looked at the owner of the voice before her eyes started watering up. Burstmaster was standing there. His chest was still damaged but not as much as before. Then Gypsy saw the small bundle and her eyes softened. She slowly walked out of the water and to Burstmaster. Burstmaster gently gave the bundle to Gypsy and said queen cuddled the child that was in the bundle. Then she looked up and Burst and hugged him tightly. "Thank you..." She murmured weakly. "You are welcome Gypsy. I love you." Burstmaster said softly. "I love you too." Gypsy replied and gently kissed Burstmaster as Burstmaster gently wrapped his arms around her delicate body.


End file.
